A number of currently available stripline-to-waveguide transitions may not provide a desired level of performance over a desired bandwidth range (e.g.—over a broad bandwidth). For example, currently available stripline-to-waveguide transitions may suffer a poor match in return loss over a given frequency band. Thus, currently available stripline-to-waveguide transitions may only provide a desirable level of performance over a narrow bandwidth.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a stripline-to-waveguide transition which addresses the problems associated with currently available solutions.